starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Yavin
Yavin était une planète gazeuse qui n'était pas d'une grande importance géographique, elle se situait dans l'Étendue Gordienne des Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure. Sa quatrième lune, Yavin 4, était quant à elle habitable. Les temples Sith qui s'y trouvent furent construits par les Massassis, race disparue depuis longtemps lorsque les rebelles y installèrent leur base secrète. Il s'y est déroulé une bataille très importante. C'est à ce moment que Luke Skywalker a fait explosé la Première Étoile de la Mort de l'Empire Galactique en envoyant une torpille à proton dans son conduit d'aération. Apparitions **Saison 3 ***Assiégés **Saison 4 ***Au Nom de la Rébellion ***L'Occupation ***Le Vol du Defender ***Les Loups * *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' – "Luke contre l'Etoile de la Mort, assaut X-wing" *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''Princesse Leia 1'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Plateau de Yavin"" — Star Wars Aventures 2 *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador 13: Vador Abattu 2'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 4: Aphra 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 7: La Citadelle Hurlante 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 15: Hiérarchisation 2'' *''Star Wars 38: Les Cendres de Jedha 1'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Leia'' *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Cible mouvante'' * **Saison 1 ***Le nouveau Stormtrooper ***Le cœur du problème *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) }} Sources *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure Extérieure